


Far From Easy

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [155]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Caring Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Harry would like a slightly easier life on occasion, M/M, Slice of Life, Slightly Envious Harry (of Ron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry's life as an Auror is far from easy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Far From Easy

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I love You Writing Challenge Fic, based on prompt: 35. _After you._  
>  ❤

Harry’s life is far from easy. Life as a Lead Auror can be arduous. Some moments are terrifying: fast-paced and adrenaline-filled. Other moments are stultifyingly boring. 

There's been occasions when Harry has watched Ron with envy. His friend’s life at Wheezes is carefree. Harry would love to face each day safe in the knowledge that he’d be retuning home in one piece. 

Harry’s life is far from easy but then Draco will wrap him into a hug, heals his bruises and kiss his cheek.

“You go, look after the world,” Draco would repeat. “My job is to look after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
